


Invisible Tormenting Crushes

by amtrak12



Series: Tumblr Inspired Ghostbusters Works [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pre-Canon, crushing on your best friend sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Abby notices something shift in Erin once they start college. She keeps her head down a little less. She talks more to other students, both in the dorms and in class. These are all good developments -- they're great actually! And if Erin wanted to branch out a little more and maybe join a club or a sport or something, Abby would support that ten thousand percent.
But clubs aren't what keep catching Erin's attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First: The Inspired Series is a collection of one-shots inspired by comments made around Tumblr because I found these comments far too creative to pass up. :)
> 
> Second: This piece was inspired by an anecdote of being the lesbian crushing on the "straight" girl who turned out later to be bisexual. (if that doesn't scream yatesbert, idk what does)
> 
> Third: Don't listen to Taylor Swift's "Invisible" while reading this fic or thinking about yatesbert or thinking in general. It would be terrible for your health. Seriously.

Abby notices something shift in Erin once they start college. She keeps her head down a little less. She talks more to other students, both in the dorms and in class. These are all good developments -- they're great actually! And if Erin wanted to branch out a little more and maybe join a club or a sport or something, Abby would support that ten thousand percent.

But clubs aren't what keep catching Erin's attention.

\---------

Erin's shoulders straighten and her face perks up. Seeing as they're on their way to a midterm, Abby's at a loss at what's changed her mood... until she realizes who's just come out of the stairwell.

Josh Meyers, a sophomore electrical engineering major who happens to be in their differential equations class this semester -- and who Erin happens to have a crush on at the moment.

"Hi," Erin says as they pass each other in the hall. She sounds odd to Abby's ears, but maybe that's just because she knows how nervous and fluttery Erin suddenly is. She can practically feel the nerves rolling off her like psychic waves.

Josh glances over and nods, but doesn't open his annoying, ugly mouth to say hi back. Erin's breathless when they step into the stairwell.

"Did you see? He looked at me this time."

Abby trudges down the stairs. "We have a midterm to get to."

"But he looked at me," Erin repeats, still fluttering and prancing in giddiness. She grabs Abby's arm on the next landing. "What do you think--"

"Oh my god, I don't care!"

Erin immediately looks hurt at the outburst, and Abby feels the compulsion to make it better. Instead, she says, "You know he's only coming to our floor because he's dating that girl in 216, right?"

"I know," Erin says. She stays hurt for another second, and then her expression cheers. "But we're still young and no one's settling down yet. Relationships don't last any longer than they did in high school. They might break up soon."

Abby wonders if Erin hears the irony of being all heart-eyed for someone while admitting that relationships in the dorms are temporary. Because she knows Erin's not hoping for temporary. She watches way too many romantic movies to be only hoping for temporary.

She doesn't point it out to her. If Erin can't see the irony, then she doesn't want to see the irony. All Abby can do is roll her eyes and ignore the rest of Erin's yammering until they're safely distracted by their midterm.

\---------

It isn't that Abby has anything against crushes and romance, per se, but she figured out years ago that boys held no interest for her. Absolutely zilch, nada, nothing. She thought at first she was just being smarter than the other girls in her class. Why get distracted by boys when there were so much more cooler things to observe and obsess over? Like ghosts and mythology and the classifications astronomers use for stars. But in recent years, she's figured out she merely had other preferences -- specifically for girls.

That curious pull towards a girl on the school playground or the unfounded thought that she needed to be best friends with a girl in her English class -- they were all crushes. Crushes that faded upon learning that the girl had no interest in cryptozoology or transferred over to someone else, but still. Definitely crushes.

One crush, though, refuses to budge or fade no matter what Abby tells herself. She's never had that happen before. When she's feeling generous about it, she wonders if this is how Erin experiences her crushes too. That she could tell herself whatever truth she likes and the crush on the loser boy is still going to be there, and that's why Erin never shuts up about them. Because it's either that or be locked away in her own head with this useless and tormenting crush.

Abby doesn't feel generous very often.

Because Erin's crushes are always on guys she barely knows (if she knows them at all), and Abby's crush... Abby's crush is on....

Erin.

Erin who she knows extremely well, who she shares a dorm with, who she's constantly around at least sixteen hours a day, seven days a week, not including the time they're asleep. Erin who not only shares her passion for the paranormal, but is brilliant enough to keep up with Abby's theories (more than brilliant, _god_ she can manipulate those equations quick).

Erin, who is one hundred percent unequivocally heterosexual.

Yeah, whatever feelings Erin experiences for those boys can't have anything on Abby's torment.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ amtrak12


End file.
